


猜心遊戲(3)

by 0525_euphoria



Series: 猜心遊戲car [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 09:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0525_euphoria/pseuds/0525_euphoria
Summary: 發動引擎的前一刻





	猜心遊戲(3)

自那天過後，一切彷彿又回到平常一樣，存在於周子瑜和湊崎紗夏之間的推拉，卻更加明顯。  
  
湊崎紗夏一心只想更接近她的周子瑜，而後者卻有意無意的不時躲閃著，看在湊崎紗夏眼裡，壞心思又無限放大。  
  
日子飛快地進行著，終於，周子瑜的生日到了。  
  
很遺憾的，當天是有著國外行程的，雖然不能在宿舍好好休息，但九位少女也都習慣了。  
  
從早上開始，幾位歐逆們就一起祝她生日快樂，禮物也一併遞交給她，身為壽星的她理所當然地收到不少bobo的襲擊，雖然都被她一一躲過了。  
  
而這次的國外行程預計待上三天兩夜，成員們雖然覺得可惜子瑜這次的生日要在工作中度過，但是還是以非常敬業的態度努力地消化著行程。  
  
不過有一個人的心情卻是微妙的....  
  
周子瑜的part拍攝好後就安靜的坐在一旁，雙眼默默地注視著不遠前同樣在進行拍攝的一抹倩影。  
  
「大家都對我說了生日快樂，也給了我禮物，可是為什麼.....你連一句問候都沒有對我說...」  
  
拍攝持續進行著。  
  
在團體拍攝的最後一幕結束的時候大家不禁都吁了一口氣。  
  
“辛苦了孩子們！我們等等回飯店開趴一起慶祝子瑜的生日吧！！”志效最先說。  
  
“好啊！我們好像也很久沒有辦了！”  
  
“嗯！”  
  
“太棒了！！”  
  
聽著姐姐們一個個高聲附和，周子瑜也覺得無所謂，畢竟，姐姐們開心最重要。  
  
“對不起，但是我很久以前就跟子瑜約好了，剩下的時間是屬於satzu的。”一道聲音打破這狂歡的氣氛。  
  
“是這樣的嗎？子瑜？”  
  
只見事件當事人懵了一下，後看向那人，就見湊崎紗夏快速地走到周子瑜的身邊牽起她的手，“就是這樣我們先走啦！”留下眾人一臉狐疑的目光。  
  
走了幾步路才回神的周子瑜停下腳步，“歐逆我們要去哪裡？”  
  
回過頭來的湊崎紗夏頗有怒氣的道：“妳忘了嗎？妳答應過我的生日那天不管有沒有行程都只跟我過。”  
  
當然記得啊！可是妳從一開始就沒有表示我當然不知道妳到底要幹嘛。周子瑜也頗有怒氣只是低下頭看著地板沈默著不回應。  
  
看到周子瑜此刻的樣子湊崎紗夏才察覺到自己的語氣也許有點過了，於是湊上前。  
  
“生氣了？對不起嘛歐逆以為妳忘了...”雙手捧起周子瑜的臉，身為最了解她的湊崎紗夏又怎麼可能不知道她在想什麼？  
  
周子瑜並不打算這麼快就原諒湊崎紗夏直到她感到自己的嘴角很快地被對方輕啄了一下。  
  
“子子生日快樂啊！歐逆好像還沒告訴妳對吧？本來想等到最後的驚喜再跟妳說不過現在看來不快點跟妳說妳就會一直放在心上，不生氣了，嗯？”  
  
因為這一吻，周子瑜再一次認輸了。  
  
由著湊崎紗夏勾著自己的一根手指頭，兩人漫步在充滿人文異情的街道上，當然啦都是由湊崎紗夏主導著一切。興奮的她就像一隻瘋狂搖著尾巴的柴犬一樣帶著周子瑜到處走，偶爾她們會停在街邊的攤販那裡觀看著有什麼美食，如果遇到喜歡的湊崎紗夏就會只買一個然後先吃一口再遞到她嘴邊，直到那個食物被她們兩個一起消化。當周子瑜口渴的時候湊崎紗夏也會故意先吸一口然後把帶有她唇蜜的那一端吸管轉過去給她，示意她就這麼喝下去，無奈的周子瑜只好照做，雖然她本來就不介意有關湊崎紗夏的一切就是了。每到一個新地方湊崎紗夏就拉著自己拍照，有閉上眼臉貼著臉的、自己從後面環抱住她的、互相注視著的，然而大部分是只有自己看著鏡頭然後湊崎紗夏趁自己不注意偷香然後拍照的。  
  
兩人逛著逛著天色也越見黑暗，周子瑜很快察覺到湊崎紗夏的步伐似乎都向著某一處前進，然後自己就被帶到一間類似民宿的小房子。  
  
“這裡是...？”  
  
“今晚我們就要在這裡度過，只有我和你....”湊崎紗夏回過頭，墊起腳尖在周子瑜的耳邊道，說完就解下繫在自己脖子上的絲巾，將周子瑜的雙眼矇住，然後在後頭巧妙地打了一個結。  
  
“歐逆？”  
  
“噓—不可以偷看喔！”左手牽著周子瑜，右手拿出鑰匙打開門鎖，然後小心地引她進門，不久後就聽到落鎖的聲音。  
  
周子瑜被動的被前方的人牽著走上二樓，然後她聽到房門被打開的聲音，緊接著就是房門被關上的聲音。  
  
湊崎紗夏將她留在原地，緊接著朝某處走去，就在這時，周子瑜聽到了似乎是衣物落地的聲音。  
  
“歐逆？我可以解開了嗎？”周子瑜吞了一口口水，略顯緊張的詢問，雙眼被矇住後，耳朵反而更加靈敏了，一切細微的聲響都讓她很在意。  
  
就在周子瑜受不住打算親手摘掉那條絲巾時，她聽到了越來越靠近自己的腳步聲，然後一雙手環住了自己的後頸，緊接著就是湊崎紗夏令人迷醉的熱吻。  
  
“唔...”有什麼伴隨著湊崎紗夏的熱吻一起進入自己的口中，周子瑜愣了一下才後知後覺是紅酒。  
  
對了今天的自己已經十八歲了，可以像大人一樣的喝酒了，最重要的是可以和歐逆們一起喝酒了。  
  
即使自己並不習慣酒味在口腔裡的感覺但是透過湊崎紗夏的熱吻倒也覺得有幾分甜味。  
  
在一陣濃密的熱吻中，湊崎紗夏最終在周子瑜的香舌間舔吻，分開的時候牽起了一縷銀絲結束了這個長吻。  
  
“子瑜覺得酒的味道如何？是苦的....還是甜的？”  
  
“我...我覺得很甜...”  
  
“真的嗎？我也是...”湊崎紗夏再次上前抱住周子瑜，“生日快樂！子子準備好要拆禮物了嗎？”  
  
沒有回答只是點了點頭，終於，湊崎紗夏雙手往上，俐落的解開了周子瑜被矇住的雙眼，後後退一步。  
  
因為長時間不見光，當絲巾被取下的時候周子瑜不自然地瞇了瞇眼，等到眼睛能夠適應的時候才張開了眼，然而入眼所見隨即讓她四肢僵硬連氣都不敢吸一步。  
  
只見湊崎紗夏之前的衣物已消失無蹤，現在的她僅著了一件淡紫色的蕾絲薄紗透明睡衣，裡面穿著同款的內衣內褲，因為透明睡衣的關係可以清楚看見湊崎紗夏雙峰之間明顯的溝壑，而此刻，她正略微嫵媚的看著自己。  
  
“喜歡妳的禮物嗎？”發現周子瑜只是呆呆地注視著自己，於是再次向前在她的耳邊說著，湊崎紗夏勢必要得到周子瑜的反應。  
  
“我...妳...”  
  
“今晚的我只屬於子子，妳想要幹嘛都可以喔～”話音落下，就感覺到周子瑜似乎努力地握緊拳頭。  
  
“歐逆...我...我不能...”  
  
湊崎紗夏這時又拿起一旁的紅酒瓶，兀自灌了一大口後又捧起周子瑜的臉吻了上去，這次來不及吞嚥的紅酒液順著兩人的口腔紛紛滑落至嘴邊，又沿著嘴邊滑落至脖頸一路滑落至最底。  
  
本來湊崎紗夏就想過一向正值乖巧的周子瑜一定會拒絕，所以一開始的紅酒之吻就是為了讓她壯膽也讓自己壯膽，沒想到她的子子意志力是如此的好...  
  
不過好在畢竟周子瑜是初試酒類，在第二次的親吻下已明顯有了些微的醉意，於是湊崎紗夏馬上乘勝追擊：  
  
“紅酒都滴下來了...子瑜幫我舔乾淨好嗎？”用著殺傷力極強的上目線湊崎紗夏說到。  
  
“...好...”心智已有些模糊的周子瑜只知道湊崎紗夏在求她幫忙於是她答應了。  
  
慢慢地上前首先在湊崎紗夏的嘴角處舔吻，然後逐漸往下至脖頸，最後順著紅酒液直達胸口。  
  
“嗯...”  
  
湊崎紗夏難耐地輕聲細吟，右手輕撫周子瑜的後腦示意她做得很好。  
  
等到周子瑜終於舔乾淨了隨即抬頭，然後迷茫的注視著湊崎紗夏。  
  
只見湊崎紗夏拿起那瓶紅酒瓶至胸前，然後猛然向下，整瓶紅酒液快速地流淌至全身，後用著極為無辜的表情看著周子瑜道：  
  
“全身都沾滿了，怎麼辦？”

-tbc-


End file.
